War of the Thirteen Sacred-Ancient Swords
by Skeletorian
Summary: One-hundred years ago, four years after the Quincy War, Ichigo Kurosaki embarks on a journey filled with powerful unknown secrets and dangers. Watch as two shinigami in training discover those secrets within a secret sanctuary that Ichigo had built himself. What secrets lie in wake as the truth of the spiritual world are unveiled?
1. Prologue

**Let me start off and re-introduce myself. Like many of you I am an author to this website and I go by the name of Skeletorian.**

**I have written a few stories in the past when I was new to the site, but as I started to grow up, I have gained new responsibilities that required more of my attention then writing. **

**And considering, I have done pretty well back then several years ago. **

**_/*\_**

**This will be my THIRD and FINAL attempt in writing a multi-chapter Bleach story. **

**Back then I could never finish any of the stories I've created. While my ideas were good; my inspiration and passion towards writing was nowhere near the potential I had for those stories. And thus my work had suffered and was given permanent hiatus. **

**_/*\_**

**This time around having a more mature attitude towards my work, I hope to create the story I have had in my head for several years since the last time I had wrote something.**

**I will not ask for my previous fans to review this new story nor will I make any promises of completing this story such I had in the past. I've made way too many promises that I haven't kept and I haven't felt good about it since. **

**My only goal is to have my audience have the thrill and excitement as my last two Bleach stories had given. **

**_/*\_**

**It is a flash back type of story. For those who do not like such stories, feel free to turn back now. Because of this, there will be several times where the story will jump around the timeline. I will try my best to make it very easy and simple to follow. (The initial story takes place 100 hundred years into the future. The main story takes places roughly four years after the Quincy War when Ichigo is 21 years of age.)**

**Rating will vary depending on future potential graphic scenes. Rating will start at T.**

**I will try to stay in-character as best I can, so please forgive me now for if and when a character becomes to OOC. Because this takes place in the future, I can get away with some OOC-ness.**

***This story is a work of fiction based off the manga. Expect spoilers and all current information of the Bleach Universe to be in this story.***

**_/*\_**

**As for a final note, all reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism would be recommended.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to the appropriate owners.)**

Prologue: The Old Man of the Sanctuary

**_/*\_**

'_The Butterfly Affect…a grand THEORY…where one butterfly with the flap of its tiny wings… would create a GRAND storm…'_

'…_how just something so…MINISCULE…could create such a large impact…'_

'…_AND… how-'_

"Oh for the love of god…" A very angry student states in the increasingly frustrating atmosphere. The room itself was dark with completely no light reaching its dark void…with the exception of the flash light in the hands of the teacher.

'_DON'T…interrupt …MY….lesso-'_

"How in the hell is this teaching any of us about Hell Butterfly's teach!?" Another equally frustrated and annoyed student asks. Yes…this was nothing more than a lecture on hell butterflies on a summer afternoon.

'_How…DARE you…ALL!'_ The teacher replies in the voice he had been using for the past hour. The only annoying part…he was flashing the light on his face from beneath to give the scary/creepy and somewhat serious face.

'_THIS…LESSON…IS…IMPORTANT-'_

"Oh give it a rest already!" All the students yell in unison; not a second later a student in the back of the room flips the light switch on and removes the curtains from blocking the windows.

"Onizuka-sensei…once again…how does this teach us anything about Hell Butterflies?" A girl in the front row asks.

"Tch…" Onizuka grumbles as he turns off the flashlight and returns to the front of the room with a text book in hand.

"Persistent and serious as ever…huh…Kyoko?" Onizuka smugly replies as he grabs some chalk and starts writing on the board while leaving the text book on the front podium.

"I've come here to become a soul reaper at this famous institution…not playing around." Kyoko clarifies. Onizuka only snorts in response while putting the chalk down and picking up the book once more.

Kyoko is a first year student with long flowing dark-blue hair and black eyes. She wears the standard uniform, a white kosode with red stripes, a red hakama, and white socks with tan sandals. To put simply…she was average in appearance…however she was slowly being rumored as the dark-ocean prodigy.

Despite her first year in the academy, not even in the first four months, she was moved to the advance kido class and a month after that the advance hoho class. Kyoko was given the nickname for her blue hair and that she also learned the name of her zanpakuto, which turned to be a water type. The only thing she currently lacked was zanjutsu and hakuda. News was quickly spreading around the academy about a potential prodigy.

"If you want to know so badly…" Onizukua starts with full sarcasm directing his attention straight to her. "…then here you go Kyoko."

On the board was a complete description on Hell Butterflies, including a detailed drawn picture of them. The class 'ooh' and 'ahh' at how fast Onizuka was able to become serious despite his very relax and childish nature.

'_Here you go Mrs. Prodigy.'_ He thinks with a very annoyed smile on his face. Kyoko on the other hand only gives a smirk to Onizuka.

"Ah… I see…" She starts off with a very slow pace. "…It looks like you can be serious after all." This only gives her a glare from her teacher while murmurs could be heard from the rest of the students.

"What does the probability of a tornado have anything to do with butterflies…I'll never know." Kyoko gives Onizuka a wink that only pisses him off more. Onizuka was going to begin his retort in an attempt to get back at her, but the bell rings signaling the end of class.

"Tch…very well then. Class dismissed." He says nonchalantly and turns away from his students as he begins erasing the board; all the while incoherently muttering about annoying little brats.

It wasn't that he was particularly mad at Kyoko… he was furious of the fact that a girl whom is much younger got the better of him. Kyoko on the other hand was not done messing with her teacher. She had no problems with Onizuka-sensei or his teaching methods…it was only when he started acting like a fool is when she would be upset with him.

Most of the class had already left in a hurry for lunch; the few that were remaining wanted to ask some questions that were not completely covered in the lesson. This being an open shot to his pride…Kyoko eagerly replied with another remark.

"Thank you for today's lesson Onizuka-sensei…" She pauses and bows to pretend she was actually serious. "…it was most interesting."

Onizuka could only mutter something softly about wanting to kick her ass. He would then sigh and turn to face her. The other students in room started to rethink their decision of not leaving yet fully knowing that both Onizuka and Kyoko were almost at each other's throats.

"Well…thanks for your opinion," Onizuka states in a matter-of-fact tone, "but provided that if you let me finish my rant about, I don't know, probabilities of legends…you might have learned something about a certain world famous Substitute Soul Reaper…"

Onizuka pauses to see all the students' eyes instantly lite up. Kyoko could only stay in shock. It was forbidden to talk about him.

"Bu-t but…you mean…" Another student starts as his eyes were glued to Onizuka's solemn looking face.

"Yes…Ichigo Kurosaki…" Onizuka said clearly. "…it is after all the 100 year anniversary of his disappearance after all."

Onizuka could now only look at his student's shocked faces. Ichigo's name had become a work of taboo…well sort of.

"Sensei…"Kyoko starts slowly. Her face no longer had the cocky attitude it once had. It was now of shock, confusion, and worry. "…isn't it forbidden to talk about him?"

Onizuka could only chuckle slightly. It was true…Ichigo's name was forbidden to talk about. Despite being a hero to the spiritual world and saving it from its own destruction, he was still Ichigo. And the way he did things were not necessarily the best way to do or made any sense for that matter.

"Yes it is…to a degree anyways," Onizuka starts with a somewhat amused tone; recalling how he had gotten in trouble on several occasions for talking about Ichigo. "The Soul Reaper Academy simply doesn't want students looking up to a man that had broken so many laws and traditions of the Soul Society."

Kyoko and the remaining students stayed quiet…maybe, just maybe that Onizuka was not as crazy as he seemed at times.

"What exactly do you mean?" Kyoko asks with confusion ever present. How many traditions did just one man…just one human man could break? Kyoko would stare at the amused Onizuka for a few moments as the room remained silent.

"Well I could have gone into details if anybody in class today was interested…but as you know Mrs. Fujimori Kyoko…you decided to end class today with your usual self; cocky and prideful as ever." Kyoko could only give her teacher a glare while he had a smug grin plastered on his face.

Onizuka would then slowly proceed out of the classroom and retreat to his office to grade some homework. His grin only grows as he passes the now very annoyed girl, but right before he is about to exit the classroom he turns to face his students once more.

"It's kind of funny really…" Onizuka looks over to Kyoko whom had her back turned to him. "The first Hell Butterfly Ichigo Kurosaki would ever see is the very one that lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki used." He pauses and then turns his back to the class once more.

"Just that one small and insignificant meeting between human and Soul Reaper would lead to the colossal storm that is now the legendary transcended spiritual being Ichigo Kurosaki…" Kyoko's eyes widen and quickly turn to face Onizuka's back.

"…who ever said that the Butterfly Affect wasn't important?" Onizuka says and leaves the classroom. The silent room of small and young soul reapers remained baffled. Onizuka-sensei always had a weird sense of doing things, but he was without a doubt very intelligent.

A minute would pass and no person in the room would say anything as almost time had frozen still. It was then quickly becoming apparent that they had stayed in the room when the second bell would ring; signaling that lunch was over.

"Ah!" A male student standing a few feet away from Kyoko would scream in realization that they all had missed lunch due to Onizuka's and Kyoko's antics. The remaining other students in the class would then quickly rush out the door in panic. The groans of their stomachs could easily be heard as they ran out the room. Kyoko on the other hand was deep in thought. She remained standing looking at the door where Onizuka had once stood. His whole lesson was to be on Hell Butterflies but secretly at the end reveal some uncommon knowledge about a Soul Reaper that has been thought to be dead for the past one-hundred years.

'_Everybody's heard of his name at least once… but why now of all times?'_

Kyoko would then find herself at the school's library for the rest of the day. So many thoughts of the legendary soul reaper plague her thoughts. Why would someone of his status care? How did he acquire so much power in so little time? Where is he now? And most importantly why is he looked as a hero but at the same time the greatest taboo of the Seireitei?

'_Damn-it!?'_ She mentally curses. She is a top model student and had skipped almost all her classes only to pique her curiosity. Her goal was to become a captain…but to do that one must have the gift and talent…or in some cases, just hard work. _'This had to be at least the one-hundredth book I had gone through. Why isn't he mentioned anywhere?'_

Kyoko leans back in the chair she was sitting in and cups her face with hand in frustration. A large pile of books can be seen stacked neatly all over the table she was at. It was obvious something wasn't right and she knew this, but she however couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

'_Oh I could go simply walk into a captain's meeting and demand answers…'_ She thinks bitterly. _'They would simply throw me away as some pest. God damn-it this is frustrating.'_

An amused laugh would appear out of know where and interrupt her impending thought about Ichigo. "I've never seen you so frustrated before. Something on your mind?"

Kyoko removes her hand from her face and leans back upright. A tall boy is standing before her. He is third year with black hair and eyes…and like her, he is wearing the traditional school uniform.

"I'm not in the mood right now…please go away Ichiro." She returns to her former position but this time her hand clasps around the bride of her nose.

"Now now…" He replies as he pulls up a chair to sit down across from her. "…that is no way to treat the sempai that has helped you in the advanced class."

Yes, Fuji Ichiro was her third year sempai that would spar with her in kido and hoho classes. They were really close friends as he is the only one she accepted as an equal and rival.

Kyoko growls in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, don't remind me." Ichiro picks up one of the books she has been studying. Intro to Human Society, Human Behavior, and Links between Worlds were just a few of the titles that he could see around him.

"Hmm?" Ichiro murmurs as he looks over the book and other titles. The sound of the librarian scolding some noisy trouble makers could be heard from afar…it was a big library after all consisting of three floors.

"What's got you interested in the human world? You won't be able to visit that place even for a while. Prodigy you may be…but not even I have gone their yet and I'm a third year." Kyoko sighs and once more sits upright.

"Ugh…that stupid Onizuka-sensei just got on my nerves today." She replies rather more annoyed than she has ever been.

"Your point? He always does that."

"It's just that he mentioned something today, something that is not normally supposed to be talked about. And it has started to make me question why. That's all." Kyoko sighs again and rest her head on the table. She was mentally frustrated and tired from all of today's activities. Yes she has skipped almost all her classes, but looking up information she knew nothing about was also tiring as well.

"And that would be?" Ichiro knew her well enough to know what information he could get out of her and what cannot. Her simple expressions are a sure fire way to determine if she would talk or not. It was not looking good however…her face and posture showed she was agitated enough that he might need to defend himself in case of the worse scenario of her attacking him.

Kyoko raises her head and quickly looks around for a moment; after which she leans her head in forward and whispers something almost in audible. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kyoko knew the parameter of his name and the reaction she gets from Ichiro was exactly as she was expecting. His eyes automatically lights up and then a soon mysterious serious demeanor appears on his face.

"What's going on?" He asks in a whisper having long put down the book he had once held.

"It is his one-hundredth anniversary of his disappearance and supposed of death." Kyoko replies. "My curiosity had been quickly tested. I wanted to know more about him, but I could find nothing about him…despite how legendary he is. Something is being hidden from the public or lower members of society and I want to find out why."

Ichiro could only nod in agreement…however it was a very touchy and risky subject she was going after. Even he knew that much. Why the one man who was so thoroughly respected, suddenly disappears without as much of a rhyme or reason? Many had thought he died.

"I do agree…" Ichiro starts as he looks her dead in the eyes. "…but that is something that we are not allowed to mess with. I've heard my fair share of rumors but I believe the truth behind it all is kept secret for a reason. Why are you so…?"

"Because I have a secret of my own Ichiro…" She says while cutting him off. Her eyes held much uncertainty and fear.

"You don't have to tell me. I am your closest friend…but keeping personal secrets will not hurt our relationship." Ichiro tries to reason with her quickly knowing her fear.

"You know my mother yes?" Kyoko starts while shivering ever so slightly.

"What about her? Is she ill again?"

"No…she is fine." Kyoko replies. "…well my mother is the daughter of a woman named Rinka."

Ichiro sighs trying to lighten up the mood. "So you have a grandmother. I always have wished to have one…but what does this have to do with…?"

"My grandmother's name was changed when she came to the soul society." She interrupts him again. Kyoko tries to calm down ever so slightly but fails in doing so. "Her true name was Karin Kurosaki… the younger sister to the legendary soul reaper. He is my grand-uncle…" Kyoko exasperatedly spits out the information as if it was poison on her tongue.

Ichiro stares at her with wide eyes and unable to speak. His voice had died in his throat and he could have sworn that his heart had stopped too. Sweat was ever present on both of their faces. The now already quiet library seemed to become even more so.

"S-so…you are…?" Ichiro could only spit out in small chokes.

"Yes." Kyoko replies just a little more easily than Ichiro, it was however apparent that she was struggling to stay calm as well. "We are told never to speak of him…and mother knows just about as I do. Grandmother Rinka…or Karin would never talk about her own family. We never knew why…well that was until she accidentally told us. After that day, I've never saw her again."

"So…is that why you're interested?" Ichiro asks with very much understanding in his voice. He of course had his own secrets as well…but nothing compared to hers. _'Well it at least describes her amazing talent.'_

"Yeah…" Kyoko replies. "…I've always had high expectations due to my abilities…it's just that I want to know where my powers came from."

"I see…" Ichiro replies solemnly. "How about we go to bed, it is getting late. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Kyoko then realizes just what time it was when she notices the dark sky outside the windows. She had been in the library since noon and had no dinner or lunch for that matter. "Yeah I guess you're right."

**Soul Reaper Academy: One Week Later**

'_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!'_

'_Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!'_

The seemingly perfect enchanted spell had struck its mark on its unexpectedly surprised victim. Had the spell have enough energy, it would have lasted much longer, but the spell would shatter not even seconds after it had been casted.

"Very good try Mrs. Fujimori," the kido instructor had said while dusting himself off as the six light rods dissipated. "You are getting better and better each day."

It was the afternoon and we find our young prodigy in the middle of an open field practicing sealing spells on the instructor.

"Thank you sensei," Kyoko says in response out of breath. "…oh and sensei, if it is not too hard to ask, could you refrain from calling me by my surname. I prefer Kyoko over Mrs. Fujimori."

"Now, now…" The kido teacher responds. "It is proper and formal that I address you by your surname, Mrs. Fujimori."

She sighs exasperatedly in defeat, "Yes sensei."

'_No sense in arguing over formalities right now.' _She thinks to herself as walks away from the sparring field.

"Okay…next up!" The kido teacher responds as another student takes his turn with the bakudo spell. It was just another day of school of course…though Kyoko has not forgotten about a certain orange-haired warrior. Her discussion with Ichiro had led the two to believe that if they worked together they could find the answers they seek.

'_What makes me and my grand-uncle so different? I'll find my own answers and become the greatest water-type Captain ever.' _Kyoko confirms to herself in attempt to boost her spirits.

'_**And I'll be by your side every step of the way'**_

**Kyouko's Inner World**

At that moment, Kyoko found herself on a lone sandy island in the middle of a beautiful giant blue ocean. A sun shined over the small island and puffy cumulus clouds flowed freely across the sky. Small waves pressed against the banks of the islands perimeter as a small calming wind gusted ever so slightly. There is but a single palm tree at the center of the island with a small patch of grass.

It is peaceful and calming. Kyoko had remained star-stricken as there was nothing she had ever seen more beautiful.

"Where am I?" She asks to herself as she viewed the wonderful calming world she found herself in. The blissful waves set her mind at ease and she found herself in a trance; completely forgetting all the world's problems for a single instant.

A light feminine chuckle appears from every direction. _"To be honest, I wasn't sure how you would react."_

Kyoko is snapped out of her trance by the sound of the woman's voice. The calming yet soothing voice that seemed to be gift from an angel. "Who's there? Where are you? What is this place?"

So many more and similar questions filled her head. Was she not just sitting down on the side of the kido training field? How did she end up here? Her worries are short lived however when an alarmingly fast small whirl pool suddenly appears out of nowhere.

Kyoko who is now viewing the whirl pool takes a couple steps back in case there was any danger at all.

'_No need to be afraid,'_ the mysterious female voice sounds. _'I'm surprised you don't remember me for how long I've tried to get you to hear my name.'_

Kyoko's eyes widen for just a second at the woman's voice. _'I do recognize that voice,' _Kyoko thinks to herself as she continues to watch the world pool.

'_Well of course you would dear Kyoko,'_ the woman responds again in response of reading Kyoko's thoughts. At this time, the whirl pool spirals upward into a water like tornado. The sky remains unchanged, but the entire ocean surrounding Kyoko seemed to be alive.

Kyoko could now visibly see a silhouette of a woman inside the spiraling tornado of water. "Wait…then…you are…?"

Just before Kyoko could finish her statement, the tornado glows from the inside and then suddenly bursts. The water that formed the tornado goes in every direction and pours over the world as a light drizzle. In response, Kyoko shields her eyes.

A few seconds later, Kyoko regains her composure and opens her eyes. What she sees is a beautiful woman hovering in the air with an extravagant rainbow overhead.

Kyoko becomes star-struck once again at the sight of the tantalizing sight before her. Was this gorgeous woman who she thought it was and hoped for it to be?

This was her zanpakuto…

The woman slowly falls down and lands softly on the sandy beach. '_It has been quite a while since we've chatted. Let me formally introduce myself…'_

'…_I am Umi o Nagareru (Flowing Ocean).'_

"Umi…" Kyoko could only smile; the very spirit that kept her company when she was just a little girl. "…I can finally see you."

Umi smiles in response. Umi in her sword form consisted of a normal sealed zanpakuto. The only difference being that the hilt of the sword was blue and had a western style guard.

However, the spirit form of Umi was very much more to behold. The spirit was a well-endowed woman with long blue hair, similar to Kyoko, and her eyes a deep ocean blue. The spirit wore a light-blue tradition kimono and a braid to keep her hair up. There is ocean wave and fish like patterns on the kimono. Lastly she wore tan colored sandals.

'_As I can see you…'_ Umi replies while keeping her smile in place. She soon approaches Kyoko slowly, walking up the sandy beach. After mere moments, both spirit and soul reaper stood face to face.

Kyoko at this moment could not help herself and left off a girlish squeal. At this moment, Kyoko tackles her zanpakuto spirit into a fierce hug. "I have such an amazing zanpakuto."

Umi once more could only smile as she embraced her wielder. A strong bond between zanpakuto and soul reaper is of course a very good relationship to have. The two stood there for another few moments before Kyoko would let go and take a step back.

"I can finally see you…and now I have just so many questions to ask." Kyoko said somewhat excitedly. She could not believe all that was happening. Sure she was missing out on any instructions from her kido teacher, but she was more than happy to be on this sandy beach.

Umi chuckles in response at the young girl's excitement. _'Come then, let's sit down.'_ She takes Kyoko's hand and leads her over to the shady spot underneath the tree. They both sit down and the questions began. Kyoko would ask her spirit questions for what seemed like hours on end. Umi would answer each question as best she could with an open mind and very intelligently. Kyoko's questions would include her inner world, powers and techniques, and just the well-being of her zanpakuto spirit.

It was nearing the end of the day in this sandy-beach world. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as the two watched its slow descent.

'_Hey…Kyoko.'_

"Yes Umi?" Kyoko replies while not taking her eye off the sunset. Umi shifts her position on the grass and lies down.

'_Do not be afraid to come here when you need help or advice. I'll always be with you and here to help you when you need it.'_

**Soul Reaper Academy: Kido Practice Field**

"Kyoko wake up!"

Kyoko's eyes flutter open as the sensation of being pushed and pulled started becoming irritating.

"What is it?!" Kyoko snaps at her 'attacker' as she found herself in the infirmary of the academy. She soon realizes that her 'attacker' was her scared friend Ichiro who had an obvious worry written all over his face. When he heard of her being in the infirmary he had rushed out of his class to check up on his friend.

"What happen?" Kyoko asks while slowly rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed she now found herself in.

"Why don't you tell that to us yourself?" A new person walks in holding a clip board and pencil in hand. Unlike the students, he was wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform consisting of black clothing. Kyoko's eyes light up instantly in response of seeing this man.

"Fourth Squad Lieutenant Kotetsue Isane…" Kyoko and Ichiro immediately bow out of the respect for Isane's position.

"…thank you…now enough of the formalities." Isane speaks up while reviewing the medical condition of Kyoko on the clip board. "…the doctor's here tell me that you collapsed in the kido practice field and did not wake no matter what they had tried."

Ichiro raises his eye brows as he looks over to his friend. Kyoko shrugs in response slowly regaining the cocky attitude that she haves.

"I had entered my inner-world for the first time today," Kyoko starts while Isane slowly listens to the young girl. "I was talking to my zanpakuto for a while and lost track of time. In fact, I didn't even know I had entered my inner world."

Isane simply nods in understanding. It is said on the medical report that the young girl is a prodigy and had already owned a zanpakuto with its name.

"If what you say is true, it would seem your zanpakuto brought you into your inner world by force. This phenomenon does not occur often, but due to the fact both you and your zanpakuto are linked together, your zanpakuto could forcibly bring your conscious state into your inner world. It has happened before in some minor cases; so there is nothing to worry about." Isane replies while checking off things on the clip-board.

"Just in case…" Isane starts. "…I'm going to excuse from classes for two days. You are to remain here in case of anymore accidental pass outs." With that being said, Isane takes her leave back to her squad.

Ichiro's eyes wonder over to Isane just before she leaves and then back to Kyoko as a glare. "You had me worry dummy."

"Tch…I'll live." Kyoko replies with her arms crossed and head turned away from him. The two remain silent for a while longer as Kyoko stares off into the dark sky out of the window.

Ichiro would then break the silence by approaching the door to her room and quickly locking it. Kyoko turns to him in slight surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh…," he responds and slowly walks back to her bedside. "…I have found some info that we may want to check out right now." He says in a hushed tone. Kyoko on the other hand didn't seem to buy it. Ichiro has been to make pranks every once in a while.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's about him." He whispered with a very serious look on his face. Kyoko's eyes lit up once more showing obvious interest of what he was about to say next.

"I've haven't told you about my zanpakuto yet have I?" Ichiro asks her in which she shakes her head no to confirm his answer.

"It has a special ability where it lets me view into the future for brief moments. It is used for strategy so I can read my opponents upcoming attacks and defend or counter them." Kyoko nods to his explanation believing every word.

"It does have some draw backs, that are not important right now, but I did see a particular future where both I and you found an ominous door in a graveyard." Ichiro pauses and looks back at the door to make sure it was still locked. The security in the academy was top notch of course, so anyone with a huge secret had to be cautious when revealing said secrets.

"I did some snooping around and found that cemetery. It is not far from here and only consists of four gravestones…"

"…what do you…"

"They are the gravestones of him and his family…your grand-mother's name was written there as well…"

It was at that moment; Kyoko literally jumps out of the bed and tackles Ichiro to the ground. "You will take me there now."

**Three Hours Later: Kurosaki Cemetery**

"…oh…" Ichiro moaned as they were now approaching the burial site. "Who knew that getting past all those guards was that difficult?"

"Tch…well you did go during the day." Kyoko growled at him. The freshly lit moonlight was their only source of light as the two walked into a giant clearing; the very perimeter surrounded by trees.

In the very center of the giant clearing there was but a single tree and the four gravestones sitting underneath. Sure enough, Karin Kurosaki's name was imbedded in the leftmost gravestone.

"Grand-mother…" Kyoko murmured as she dropped to her knees. Ichiro on the other hand was paying more attention the sight itself. The clearing itself almost seemed like a giant crater. Mountains surrounded the entire area and trees were plentiful except for this one very spot. Something was definitely mysterious.

"Kyoko…" Ichiro murmured and rested his hand on her shoulder. "…I know you want to stay…but it's obvious that the vision from my zanpakuto was wrong."

"…no it wasn't," Kyoko replied angrily as she got up off the ground and swat his hand away from her shoulder. A more than obvious glare plastered on her face.

"…it only shows the immediate future…not something far into the future." Ichiro argued back. "…I had that vision that very night after the library a week ago… it can't be rig-"

"Yes it is!" She screams at him. "You would have never found this place. The answers I seek our here! We are so close! You even found…my…" Her eyes slowly close and anger slowly dissipating. "…my grandmother."

Kyoko really did love all of her family members, including Karin. If there was a single regret she ever did have, it was that she never got to apologize to her grandmother over a petty fight they had.

Ichiro sighs and brings his junior into a soft hug. "I know…I know…" Kyoko couldn't contain herself much longer as she began to lightly sob into his shoulder. The two stay like that for what seemed like hours enjoying each other's company.

"Come…" Ichiro starts. "Let's go back before we get into major trouble." Kyoko could only nod as the two starts their journey back to the academy.

Then all of a sudden before either could take even more than ten steps, the moon shines brightly and radiates powerful energy onto the very area. Kyoko and Ichiro could only shut their eyes as the powerful light and energy became brighter and stronger. After a few moments, the powerful moon-lit energy dissipates and thus darkening the area once more.

When both Kyoko and Ichiro turn to view the cemetery once more, they could only stay in shock as that very door that was in Ichiro's vision, had suddenly appeared.

The two of them would stay their looking at the very door not moving an inch from the few feet they were from the door. Their answers, the mysteries…they were all right here.

Kyoko soon found herself mesmerized by that door as if it was calling her name. She started first, very cautiously approaching the door with Ichiro close behind.

After finally reaching the door, Kyoko reached out with her hand to touch it to; making sure if this was not some illusion. When her hand finally touches it, the door glows brightly and opens up wide. After the light disappears, both Kyoko and Ichiro are gone from the cemetery. Soon after, the door fades away into the light of the moon; leaving all traces of it completely gone.

**Pocket Dimension: Sanctuary of the Sacred Blades**

Five minutes passed since the light of the door; Kyoko and Ichiro now finds themselves in a completely different area of the spiritual world. They appeared in a large long pure white hallway that shines with grace and glory. But without a hesitation of a doubt, they felt an undeniable power and pride emitting from this very realm of existence.

Once again, the two academy students could only remain speechless at the sight before them. They were getting on to one of the biggest secrets the spiritual world had to offer. Both remain standing at the mere entrance and the surge of fear is quickly filling their bodies. Everything was becoming so mind-numbing…it was as if they discovered the door to heaven, which shouldn't even exist for spiritual beings. They then began to take in their surroundings and notice that the door they had entered through was gone. Essentially they were trapped.

Having nowhere else to go; both proceeded down the large open hallway very slowly; their steps echoing as they walked. Neither had their zanpakuto with them, so if the scenario to present itself to occur, they would not be able to defend unless they used kido. At the end of their destination they see before their eyes a large rounded room with a dome ceiling. Inside was a beautiful heart-stopping white/silver sanctuary. Marble statues of angelic beings and stain glass windows could be seen inside the room. Three other giant hallways could be seen, one to the left and two to the right of the hallway that the two students exited out of.

At the far end of the room, opposite to the hallways stood the most notable feature…a giant alter with thirteen pedestals aligned in a row. Behind the alter and pedestals was a giant mural of stainless colored glass. On it showed the image of thirteen people. Out of the thirteen pedestals, only five of thirteen spots were filled with swords. One was in the direct middle; three were on the far left and one on the far right. Finally there is a final pedestal rested in the very center of the dome building. On it was just a single book encased in glass.

Both Kyoko and Ichiro remained quiet as they viewed their surroundings. Neither able to comprehend what was happening.

"What is this place?" Kyoko asks in the thin air.

"A very sacred place that you two should not be in." A voice responds to her question with authority coming from out of every direction. Kyoko and Ichiro take a quick step back in fear.

Out of nowhere, a hooded old man in all white appears in the center of the room standing next to the pedestal with the book. He is holding a wooden staff that is the same height.

"Why have you come here?"

Ichiro's natural instincts of fear instantly kicks in. "It was by complete accident!" Ichiro would then stand in front of Kyoko in attempts to protect her. He was not sure where this place was or how it even existed, but he wasn't stupid. They stumbled upon the works of divine and or transcended beings. They did not belong here. "We were just about to leave! Honest!"

The man however didn't seem satisfied with Ichiro's response. Kyoko on the other hand had different plans. Though scared, if she was going to be any good soul reaper, she had to face some of her fears.

Kyoko side steps her friend and careful take a single step forward. "We came looking for answers…I came for answers. He followed me along."

The cloaked man seems to pause for a second as if deciding what to do. Ichiro's expression only showed pure shock and fear with a tad of anger. It was obvious he was trying to avoid any altercation. Kyoko on the other hand ignored him and put on her best confident face as she could.

"Answers?" The man starts while slowly walking closer to them. "To what questions?"

Both Ichiro and Kyoko take a nervous step back trying to distance themselves further from the man.

"About my heritage." Kyoko replies.

"And why do you think it started here?" By then, the mysterious cloaked old man had stopped mere feet away from them.

"Because of…"

"Of?" He says in a rather impatient tone.

"…Kurosaki Ichigo."

The old man then pauses and his head lowers. Kyoko and Ichiro remain ever so fearful while looking for a potential way out if there was any at all. However to their surprise, their fears and worries are soon crushed…by the sound of laughter?

The old man had started laughing hysterically while choking ever so lightly in-between laughs.

"You mean that strawberry?" He asks while still in his laughing fit. "…that idiot who almost died a virgin."

Both Kyoko and Ichiro were now completely speechless. First this serious and terrifying old man whom seemed to be an even bigger threat than the late Commander Yamamoto was now laughing his ass off of the sound of a single name; a legendary name to be precise.

"Surely you don't know what this place is…" The man starts calming down. "What are you to him?"

"He is…" Kyoko pauses while she looks to Ichiro for conformation. They were oblivious of who exactly this man was…neither were sure if he could be trusted. Ichiro gave just a dumb-founded look as a response…not eve he knew what to do in this situation.

"…my grand-uncle."

"Oh…" The old man states satisfied with the answer. "…so you must be the grand-child to Karin or Yuzu."

"Yuzu?" Kyoko asked surprised. "…did I have a grand-aunt as well?"

"So Karin didn't tell you…figures…guess the secrets only left with certain individuals from this place." The man says while talking to himself. "I wonder what she is up to."

Kyoko could only grit her teeth in a small form of anger. Ichiro holds onto her hand which was shaking. "Relax…" He whispers.

"She's dead…"

"Dead?" The man chuckles. "She and the rest of the Kurosaki household are far from dead with the exception of the mother."

Kyoko and Ichiro remain quiet as they take in the information. Kyoko's thoughts raced through her mind. She wasn't dead? Then why go missing? Why hide her past?

Ichiro had the similar questions. He hadn't known Kyoko long enough to know all about her family…and it would seem this mysterious man did.

"Do you mean that tombstone back where you entered?" Kyoko nods in response to the old man's question. In response he sighs and turns away to walk back towards the center of the room.

"That family was always a weird one; doing things so much to the extreme and bizarre to common knowledge."

"What do you mean?" Ichiro finally asks having found the courage to speak once more.

"They are far from dead… that family was way too stubborn." He pauses to look back at the two students. "…the tombstones only serve as a marker to one of the four entrances to this sanctuary. The doors to this place only open once a year and this is the first time I've got any visitors in at least twenty years…"

Suddenly the man sits down into a chair that appears from out of nowhere. Two more appear in front of him.

"…come sit with me." He says…but the way he makes it sound was more of a demand than a request. Both students comply quickly and make their way to sit down. They still both questions the very aspects of this sanctuary…but decide to leave it be until the mysterious man lets them ask questions.

"…what can you tell me about Ichigo?"

Kyoko and Ichiro could only look at each other nervously before answering the man. Ichigo was forbidden to talk about…and it seemed in more ways than one.

"…well…we don't know much…only as much as our teachers allow." Ichiro replies.

"Hmm…" The man simply responds before sighing once more and coughing out some air. "…I guess there is much to tell then."

"Tell?" Ichiro and Kyoko ask in unison.

"Did you not come here seeking for answers?" He eyed them from his seat. "This place was created for two purposes… and I was chosen as the guardian."

Kyoko and Ichiro eyes shot open. It was just then that they could not feel an even ounce of this man's reiryoku. _'If this guy is the guardian to this sanctuary then he must be a transcended being himself.' _Ichiro thinks to himself while slightly fidgeting in his chair.

"Just who are you?" Kyoko had finally asked the long awaited question that both she and Ichiro had been thinking.

The old man smiles and removes the hood of his cloak away to reveal a bald old face with a neatly grey goatee. On the left side of his face, a tribal tattoo runs up from his cheek, over his eye, and across the left side of his head. The words on it were unreadable.

"I am a personally old close friend of Ichigo Kurosaki…" He states with an ever soft voice. "…he asked me to be the chronicler and protector of this sanctuary…"

Kyoko and Ichiro remain silent while listening to this wise old man. Neither had seen such a powerful being before then except for the Captains…and not even they compared to the wisdom and knowledge of what his man owned.

"…I was with Ichigo throughout his entire spiritual career and I've been the one recording all the information into this book…" He moves his hand to his left towards the book on the pedestal.

"…I am one of the Ichigo's closest friend… and his _**'Mod-Soul'**_…"

"…My name is KON and this is the _Sanctuary of the Thirteen Sacred Ancient Swords_…"

**As always…your favorite undead author…Skeletorian.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again everyone. This is now the second installment to my story and things will stay interesting from here on out…at least I hope so. **

**I've recently found that answering my fans and or followers is a good idea…so I will write a small note on the top of each chapter before the disclaimer. **

**If there are any questions or confusion, feel free to write a review of pm me. These questions I'll answer at the bottom of the page after the story.**

**_/*\_**

**Reviews:**

**XxSilenceofTheNightxX: Thanks! It feels good to be writing again.**

**Novalinx: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it. If possible for next time…could you tell me what those mistakes were so that I may fix them in the future?**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to the appropriate owners.)**

Chapter 1: The Beggining

**_/*\_**

"…My name is KON and this is the _Sanctuary of the Thirteen Sacred Ancient Swords_…"

Shock, confusion, fear, curiosity, arousal, surprise… none of these words could ever truly describe the severity of the situation at hand. The best unknown secrets of the spiritual world were slowly being unveiled. All the secrets lay hidden within a single book…and two young kids were about to learn them all.

"Sanctuary of the what?"

"The Thirteen Sacred Ancient Swords…" Kon responds, his old face remains emotionless. "…or shall I say, the sanctuary of the original Zanpakuto."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko spits out almost inaudible. Both young teenagers were on the verge of losing their voices. Everything that they had both learned of the spiritual world was slowly ever so crashing into oblivion. "What does this have to with my gran-uncle: Ichigo?"

Kon in response could only grin ever so slightly. He casts his eyes away from the pair to look back towards the swords. He would keep his stare at the middle sword before eventually closing his eyes becoming lost within memories. _'More than you could ever know.'_

Kon regains his composure and slowly returns his eyes to the set of children before him… well at least they were children to him when it came to knowledge and power. He then slowly moves his hand and waves it over the glass that covered the book. Magically the glass disappears into thin air and the book is slowly removed from the pedestal.

Kon feels the cover of the book, slowly tracing the lettering of the title. Kyoko and Ichiro wait in anticipation; it wasn't everyday something like this would happen. Everything that happened up till now almost seemed like a dream. The hairs on both of their necks stood straight up and sweat formed over their foreheads. The secrets are now set free…

"Ichigo…" Kon pauses as he opens the cover, showing the first written words of the book. "…was chosen as the successor…of the first great hero."

"But…what are you-…" Ichiro began in attempt to voice any opinion he or Kyoko could have had. The overwhelming pressure was becoming too hard to bear for both young academy students. He was quickly cut off however.

"…five-thousand years ago, the first hero had appeared and created balanced in the spiritual world…and finally after millenniums of waiting…" Kon looks straight into Ichiro's eyes with nothing but pure indifference.

"…the legacy of the first hero had caught up with the world…and Ichigo was the chosen successor as the next hero of peace."

For the next minute and a half, the world around the three had frozen still. No sound, thought, sight, smell, or touch registered within the two academy students. Everything was blank, even the great shining white room seemed nothing more than a giant void of emptiness and all of its glory and power; gone.

"…one-hundred years ago, after the great Quincy War, Ichigo quickly became aware of the truths of the world as he was forced into them." Kon started as he looks over the first page of the open book. Kyoko and Ichiro remained in their frozen state as Kon continued.

"…and it all started from a single event…much similar to when Ichigo had met Rukia Kuchiki…"

"…when he met the Third Sacred Ancient Zanpakuto." Kon regains his composure once more and returns his look towards the children. Both had remained quiet and nothing but determination was set in their eyes. They were ready to learn…or so they thought.

Kon quickly noticing their looks begins to read his own written words that he himself had chronicled from the life of Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Living World: 100 years ago; Tokyo University**

"Ugh…for the last time. No!" It was late at night at the famous and well-known university of Japan. Only the best of students get into this prestigious institution…and yet.

"Oh come on. Please Ichigo!" That is right. Ichigo Kurosaki, famed hero of the spiritual world was now twenty-one years of age and attending Tokyo University. He was currently being begged to death by his now current roommate. The subject…

"Get a life, Kaito." Ichigo said in an overwhelmingly annoyed tone. The dorm life of Tokyo University wasn't that bad. The room came with two sets of drawers, two desks, two beds, a closet and a bathroom. The room was set up so the beds were stacked on top of each-other and Ichigo had the bottom bunk. Ichigo is currently lying down on his bed reading a magazine, while his roommate is on the floor bowing down to Ichigo; his head literally on the floor. "I'm not being your wing-man."

Nakamura Kaito is shorter than most average men at about 5'6". He has natural green hair, but often dyes it black due to being teased. His eyes are a lighter green and he wears glasses. Kaito is essentially, for a lack of a better tem, a nerd in appearance. In truth, he is actually a genius, but lacks a social life. Kaito and Ichigo first met one month before their first semester started when both were moving in. And they have been good friends ever since. Now both were in their final years at Tokyo U.

"Why not?" Kaito asks now becoming annoyed as well. "In all respects, you are on the top-ten lists of the most sought out guys on the entire campus. Girls fawn over you every day…"

"So?" Ichigo replies now directing his attention towards him and away from his magazine.

"Jesus Christ, Ichigo!" Kaito yells while quickly getting to his feet and flailing his hands in the air. After a few inaudible rants Kaito calms down and sighs. "You know how I am. Can't you help me at least meet a girl? The giant dorm party held every year is next week and I've got no date; I don't want to miss out."

Ichigo sighs and gets up from his bed. Glancing at the clock noticing it was only three in the afternoon he proceeds to the bathroom and closes the door. "Last time I checked…" Ichigo replies from the bathroom. "…you don't need a date or girlfriend to go and have fun."

Kaito growls out 'asshole' before hitting his hand against the desk nearby with a loud thump "Easy for you to say. Less we forget all of the dates you've turned down and fan-mail I get at the front desk."

"You don't have to get my mail."

"Well 'we' are dorm mates, just being damn considerate." Kaito nearly is fuming at this point. "You could at least help me out with my problem."

The sound of the toilet flushing is heard and the door opens to reveal Ichigo changed into a martial arts uniform, his expression is serious and his ever present scowl is plastered on his face.

"Enough Kaito!" Ichigo begins with a strong stern voice. "I'm not being your wing-man for the damn dorm party next week and that is final." Kaito would then lower his head and turns away from Ichigo while crossing his arms. Ichigo heads for the door and opens it.

"Listen…" Ichigo says while he stands at the open door. Kaito could only scoff in annoyance. "…you've been a good friend Kaito since I first met you…but this isn't high school anymore…" Ichgio turns to face his back. "…stop hiding who you are."

Kaito turns and glares at Ichigo. Ichigo's face remains calm and collective, a face full of confidence and experience. It was the one thing Kaito didn't understand about Ichigo. He was only twenty-one years old…and yet he looked like some wise old man way beyond his years.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be bullied?" Kaito replies his glare never faltering. "Do you have any fucking idea?"

"Yes…" Ichigo responds while surprising Kaito. "…yes I have. But you know what, I got over it…" Ichigo turns away and exits into the hallway. "Stop living in the past with those fears and grow the hell up."

And with that, Ichgio left the dorm room leaving Kaito to his thoughts. Kaito would remain standing while looking at the door for several minutes before going to lie down in his own bed on the top bunk. _'Maybe it is time for a change.'_

* * *

**Tokyo University: Marital Arts Club**

Ichigo is now on the other side of campus in a small recreational dojo for any and all forms of martial arts. Ichigo is a current member of the karate club and the captain of the kendo club. Being away from his powers for years took a toll on his mentality and well-being. Ichigo to put it blankly was born to protect…and without his powers he felt incomplete. However, this wasn't like anything when he lost his powers the first time and went seeking help of the full-bringers. No…this was a different case. He was not allowed to use his powers.

After completing his training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo had become so overwhelmingly powerful that the Soul Society and the Central 46 were going to ban him from going to the human world. Essentially forcing Ichigo to live the rest of his life in the spiritual world and he was none to thrill about that. His mere spiritual pressure would literally evaporate any living soul near him, much similar as to Aizen. So instead, he sealed off his powers and thus causing the metal strain of being unable to enter spirit form. To replace the loss, when he entered Tokyo U. he was sure to enter said clubs to fill the void.

Ichigo enters the dojo quickly noticing his fellow classmates and members were in a crowd at the center of the dojo. The students quickly become aware of his presence and all turn to him at once. Ichigo was more surprised and confused at the situation then the students before him. Normally they would be sitting in a column/row format and the teacher in front. Something was certainly off…

What Ichigo didn't know, was that their instructor was standing right behind him with a large grin. The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was lying down on the ground flat on his back and his teacher was standing over him.

"You let your guard down. Never enter the dojo un-prepared knowing that you're late for practice." The man stood as the tallest one in the room at 6'5". He wears the standard karate uniform with a black-belt tied around his waist; his upper chest is slightly exposed showing nothing but muscle. He has wild dirty-blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that would scare the soul out of any who dare oppose him…anybody but Ichigo.

Ichigo of course being an exception for the fact he has been in several battles/training programs; not to mention his Dad would attack him every morning. The man much resembled Isshin Kurosaki's personality, so Ichigo found his instructor similar to a father figure except for the fact that his real Dad had a much bigger ego.

"Yeah…good to see you too Uchida-sensei." Ichigo grumbles as he stands from the dojo's wooden floor. _'You are so damn lucky I refuse to retaliate.'_ Slowly brushing himself off, Ichigo moves to his assigned row and sits down. The other students following his example sit in their respective rows and sit as well.

"Very good." Uchida starts while observing his students. Each is well in shape and had different ranks. Those who took this club seriously were slowly achieving higher ranks. Ichigo though…while easily the best student and the only one who could keep up with Uchida, refused to take these rank tests to move up and gain a new belt. Ichigo moved at his own pace and has not ranked up even once since he had first started. Other than the fact he was the kendo team's captain, he easily could be the martial arts captain and take the class to nationals. He simply didn't want to though.

"…since we all know the rules." Uchida-sensei starts while looking directly at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly catching on to the amused voice of his teacher, he puts on his signature scowl; he was in no mood for his sensei's antics.

"Ichigo!" Uchida says in a commanding voice. Ichigo groans and stands at attention for his teacher. "You were late…ten pushups for everyone now!"

"Ugh." Ichigo partially moans. There were fifteen people in the class plus his instructor; making a total amount of one-hundred and sixty. Ichigo quickly drops to the ground and starts his small 'warm-up'.

"Everybody else start stretching."

"Hai!"

**Tokyo University: Martial Arts Club: 2 hours later**

"Good work today." Uchida says while walking towards the window on the far side of the dojo. "Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

And with that note all of the class begins to leave, save for Ichigo who was now silently meditating. By the time the rest of the class leaves, Ichigo was now alone with his instructor. "You know…you could easily be a red belt by now."

Ichigo sighs as his meditation is interrupted. He stands and turns to see Uchida staring at him from the window. "I'm simply keeping up in shape…nothing more."

It was now Uchida's turn to sigh. He slowly walks up towards Ichigo only to pass him to the front of the class where he would normally sit. "And yet…you have so much potential."

Ichigo says nothing and simply bows to his instructor and takes his leave. On the way out he notices a black cat with piercing yellow eyes staring into the dojo from the window Uchida was once standing out. Ichigo takes his eyes away from the cat for just a mere moment and continues on his way. A frown soon appears on Ichigo's face and gives one last look towards the cat before completely exiting the dojo, but the cat was gone. _'Must have been my imagination.'_

* * *

Not even five minutes later, on his way back to the dorm, Ichigo finds himself running for his life away from a crowd of fan girls all wanting to ask him out to the dorm party.

"Wait for us Ichigo!" They all seemingly scream in unison as Ichigo could only scream in horror. God-damn his appearance, why is he so attractive; was it a curse? Ichigo ran and ran for his life not letting an inch increase in size of the distance between him and the girls.

Eventually after running around campus for several minutes, Ichigo found a back-alley nearby and hid in it. Luckily, the girls ran passed and didn't take notice of Ichigo's quick escape. He mentally shrugs in relief as the last and slowest girls of the group pass the back-alley.

"Sheesh…this just has to stop." Ichigo murmurs and turns around towards the opposite end of the alley, only to be confronted and stopped by a gorgeous tanned naked woman; which quickly startled him.

"What about me?" She says sensationally while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked chest against his. "Will you take me to the dorm party next week?"

Ichigo's face turns slightly red at the close proximity of himself and the obvious female standing before him. He thought he finally had escaped his woman problems for the day and yet the biggest one had just appeared. He knew that cat looked familiar, he just wished it wasn't.

"Oh for crying out loud Yoruichi!" Ichigo says loudly, but no one was near enough to hear him. Ichigo would then push her away from him while noticing the obvious grin on her face and quickly turn away to not look at her.

Laughter escapers her lips as she once closes the distant between the two and lean on his back against her own. Ichigo could feel the newly added pressure from his back and a small tickle from her hair on his neck.

"Still fun to tease as always." She says with a small smile and an excited glint in her eyes. Ichigo shrugs and turns his head ever so slightly to find his eyes now staring at her. Yoruichi would cross her arms and relaxes against him. "And my last visit wasn't too long ago either. I thought you would recognize my cat form instantly."

"Well considering the deal was one visit every other month…I wasn't expecting to see you until at least another five weeks from now."

"Tsk" She pouts trying to tease him again. "I thought you would at least be happy to see me."

"Oh I'm sorry…Hi Yo-ru-ichi!" Ichigo puts an overly-sarcastic tone to her name, sounding out every syllable.

A growl escapes her lips with obvious annoyance and she pushes herself away from his back. _'You dumbass.'_

Ichigo smirks as he figured out over the years how to push her buttons; in case of her teasing him. He then removes the top of his uniform and drapes it around Yoruichi. She instantly takes back her last thought and reconverts it. _'Ok…you sweet dumbass.'_

"What happened to the Ichigo I slept with?" Yoruichi asks back while Ichigo's uniform covers all of the 'important' areas on her body. This of course was the only thing she knew would get him flustered no matter how many times she mentioned it. And as much to her amusement as always, Ichigo's slightly red face was now a deep crimson.

"Hey-hey-hey…" Ichigo sputters out obviously embarrassed. "…that was…"

"…a wonderful night." Yoruichi teased while finishing his sentence and a big grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yells at her, all the while becoming even more flustered as to Yoruichi's much enjoyment.

"We-we…were both drunk…no actually you got me drunk on my 21st." Every time Ichigo would explain this to her, the story would become even more so non-believable. He had explained it so many times that it almost had become the truth that he 'slept' with the Flash Goddess. "…and-and…you made me share the bed with you…"

Yoruichi of course knowing the full-truth, only used it to tease him as much as possible.

"…my my Ichigo…whatever do you mean?" Yoruichi says with a chuckle. "I only said 'slept with me'; I didn't say anything about sex."

Ichigo was mortified, she got him again. It never seemed to end between the two…she would never let him live this down despite it was her who caused it.

"Get your head out of the gutter."

"Ugh…enough games…" Ichigo now redder with anger than embarrassment from her antics. "…why are you here?"

She couldn't keep her laughter in for much longer and laughs uncontrollably for several minutes. "Still as fun as always I see…" She starts but soon becomes suddenly serious.

"…as for the reason…" Yoruichi's serious golden-yellow eyes meet his soft brown ones.

"…the Hogyoku went missing from Kisuke's possession three days ago."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And welcome back to my story. And I now present to you the third instalment to my story. **

**On a second note, due to recent research I will be altering chapter 1 ever so slightly. I had mentioned of a war 10,000 years ago. I am simply changing the number from 10,000 to 5,000.  
This change will not affect the current story. Only the backstory of the sacred-blades will be changed slightly. Not a big change that is noticeable until this chapter. **

**_/*\_**

**Reviews:**

**feather-pencil: I appreciate the review. I do not plan to make chapters any more than 3,500 words. I only made the first one that long since it was the first chapter.**

**Lightningblade49: Essentially this story will be the final result that I've had planned out for a long time. My two other bleach stories were going to have a similar ending, but once again I couldn't finish them. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy.**

**Phantom Claire: Nice to hear from you and thanks for the review.**

**NovaLinx: Thanks for the advice. I'll try being careful with my … Glad you like it so far.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to the appropriate owners.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Connecting Point

_/*\_

"…the Hogyoku went missing from Kisuke's possession three days ago."

If anybody's eyes can ever widen to the size of dinner plates or bulge out of their sockets; that would be the best definition of Ichigo's current expression. The shocked young man could not believe what he had just heard come from the goddesses' lips.

"What?!" Ichigo could only murmur as he looks at her dead in the face. Yoruichi responds by closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head up and down; her tough exterior never faltering.

"It is as I said." She opens her eyes and a small frown quickly appears on her face that obviously showed discomfort. "It has vanished, Ichigo."

* * *

**Pocket Dimension: Sanctuary of the Sacred Blades**

"Wait! Hold on a sec." Ichiro began, very surprised, while interrupting Kon; whom showed a very displeased expression. Kyoko remained quiet though had questions of her own, but quickly decided not to interrupt.

"What is it?"

"The Hogyoku!" Ichiro says loudly in disbelief. His stare never left Kon's face and his mouth agape.

"I don't understand. What about it, Ichiro?" Kyoko asks from her seat. Ichiro would only ignore her question as he slightly trembles in his seat and sweat quickly falling down his neck.

Minutes would pass and nothing would be said. The eerie atmosphere would not only anger and confuse Kyoko a great deal, but would also keep the two men in their locked eye contact. So many questions were formed in a mere few pages of the book…and yet there was more to come.

Ichiro would then turn to his close friend, quickly noticing her angry demeanor, and then let a sigh before facing Kon once more. A more serious expression would cross Ichiro's face as he begins to think where to begin.

Kyoko on the other hand, wasn't going to wait.

"Would someone tell me what the hell this Hogyoku thing is?"

Ichiro does not dare to even try to look at her face knowing full well that she has a quick temper at times; and the only face she could be wearing right now would be obvious annoyance.

"It would seem that some secrets were left unsaid after all." Kon sighs as his mood is lightened up just a bit.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Ichiro begins before stealing a glance at Kyoko who now wears a frown and arms crossed. "Kyoko, it is said to be just a rumor, but it's apparently an artifact of immeasurable power."

Kyoko at this point was now just a little bit calmer than seconds ago. Her re-new found curiosity out-weighing her annoyance.

"Just a rumor, Ichiro?" Kyoko would ask and quickly turn her head towards Kon who was now shaking his head quietly.

"Yes, just a rumor…until now at least." Ichiro could only give her a puzzling glance before adjusting his eyes back to the Kon.

"Rumor?" Kon starts while chuckling slightly and closing his eyes, a small grin plastered on his face. "It is far from being a rumor."

At this moment, Kon sets the book back down onto the pedestal. A fold in the page marks the last page that has been read thus far. Slowly and ever so slowly, Kon would stand and slowly begins to remove the cloak from his body. As he continued, the two students quickly notice that Kon was well built for an older man, muscles clear and refined in shape. Little signs of wounds and or damage were not present. Kon would next slowly begin to take off the light-gray shirt he wore underneath his cloak and would struggle with it, but after some time it would fall from his body.

It was then that all known suspicions of the Hogyoku would end. There at the center of Kon's chest where the breastbone is located was the Hogyoku in all of its glory.

"This, my young children..." Kon slowly points to the sphere. "…is no rumor."

Another long pause is clearly evident within the room. Ichiro and Kyoko had become speechless once more. Everything was simply mind-boggling. Talk about keeping a secret and yet this one man held all the truths of the spiritual world at the palm of his hands.

"An artifact of immeasurable power is without a doubt an accurate statement." Kon begins again and breaks the silence in the room. His expression becomes emotionless once more as he sits back down. "I would have wished to avoid this knowledge at this point of the book, but it would be for the better I assume."

"Just what the hell is that?!" Kyoko lashes out in fear. A prodigy yes, but even so, she was scared of the truth. Sometimes, just sometimes what you don't know won't kill you. And in this case, was just the exact opposite. This small glowing sphere after all caused so many stories on its own accord.

"Calm down Kyoko!" Ichiro responds though his voice is cracked and obvious sweat could be seen on his face. Kon could only laugh in response of their reactions.

"There is nothing to fear. You are in no danger, but if you had been I could have erased both of you from existence by now." Kon says with an eerie comical tone.

"That's not funny!" They yell in unison obviously scared out of their minds and Kon laughs more.

"Relax. It was just a joke." Kyoko and Ichiro were obviously not happy at Kon's type of humor. But it was the truth. If Kon had really wanted to eliminate them, he could have instantly. He wouldn't be the protector of this sanctuary after all.

"The Hogyoku, otherwise known as: The Break-Down Sphere is an artificially made object." Kon begins in an all serious voice, all jokes and laughter completely disappeared. "While I do not know the substance it was created from, I do know that Sousuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara were the creators."

"Why does this Aizen sound familiar?" Kyoko asks while a curiously look appears on her face. Ichiro had the exact same thought, but left Kyoko to ask instead. "I remember reading in a book that Kisuke Urahara was the founder of The Bureau of Research and Development, not to mention the former captain of Squad 12."

Kon closes his eyes with obvious disappointment. _'So much history and knowledge simply lost because of the pride of the Soul Society.'_

"Aizen was the former captain of Squad 5 and betrayed the Soul Society in an attempt to assassinate the Soul King." Kon's eyes open and visibly sees the shock spread across their faces.

'_If you think that is shocking, then you both won't last to the end of the book.' _

"Then you mean…" Kyoko couldn't even finish her sentence. So much to take in all at once and yet she even surprised herself when her own eyes didn't pop out of their sockets.

"Aizen was a traitorous captain, but his plans failed when a combined effort to stop him arose and Ichigo defeating him in battle." Kon shook his head from the old horrible memories. Many were bad, but there were quite many good ones that out-weighed the bad.

"The Hogyoku is what had caused the entire events of Ichigo's life prior to the Quincy War one-hundred years ago. Though most of the knowledge I had assumed was already told. I guess I was wrong." Kon pauses and drapes his cloak around his bare upper half. The Hogyoku in his chest glows a purple light silently while still being ever so visible.

"However, what is important is its power and why do I have possession of it. Originally there were two, one created by Aizen and the other by Urahara. Aizen would later steal Urahara's Hogyoku and then combine it with his own." Kon gestures the one in his chest.

"The by-product of the two is this one here. It is a complete separate entity by itself and not only that, it grant's power to the owner through his/her own desires." Kyoko and Ichiro remain quiet while listening to Kon's explanation, their shock lessened but not completely gone.

"I, being a mod-soul, desired a body for my own. My originally form of sorts was a piece of green candy. My soul as well artificially made. Ichigo gave me the Hogyoku after this sanctuary was built."

"So, wait. Mod-souls are artificially made?" Ichiro asks.

"Yes they are. We were designed by a group of researchers that grouped together under the name Project Spearhead. Was this also banned from your history lessons as well?" Ichiro and Kyoko sigh and slowly shake their heads. They were beginning to feel sorry for this old soul. Here he was protecting the secrets to practically the universe and yet he remained trapped and alone. And all of the knowledge he has to offer to those who may seek it is banned from today's society. Such a lonely life indeed.

"I see. I'm not surprised." A long pause would stop their conversation for the time being. Kon's eyes showed little emotion but behind him was nothing but a lonely old spirit.

"You mentioned earlier that the Hogyoku was an entity by itself. What do you mean by that?" Kyoko would respond after a while to break the awkward silence.

Kon snaps from his seemingly small depressed look and faces towards her. A small ever present voice speaks into the back of his mind. _'Tell her.'_

"Yes I did say that. The Hogyoku without a doubt has a conscious of its own. Because we are infused, it speaks to me. It is the only thing that keeps me company in this world…" _'Well not the only thing exactly.' _Kon thinks to himself for the last part of his explanation.

"Once again, I am not aware of the origin of its creation. Spirit energy was involved of course, but that is all I know."

Another broad silence fills the room as Kyoko and Ichiro sit still with the new found knowledge they acquired. The only word to describe what they heard thus far was simply: fascinating. Interesting couldn't even begin to describe what they felt. Their blood boiled and hearts thumping fast. It was just pure adrenaline.

"However, there is something I do know about myself and the Hogyoku. The idea of artificial souls, consciousness, and intelligence all came from the same source." Kon opens the conversation once more which quickly got the two soul reapers attentions. "Even the zanpakuto that you both own come from the same source."

"What did you just say?!" Ichiro asks quickly. "What are you talking about? My zanpakuto came from me, my soul. Just like Kyoko's zanpakuto came from her soul."

"Exactly!" Kon begins to grin. "The idea of artificial beings being created to serve and or assist the Soul Reapers all comes from the same source."

"Aizen and Urahara may have not intended to create a separate conscious entity, but even so, the Hogyoku is different right?" Ichiro rebuttals.

"It is not. The Hogyoku, your zanpakuto, and even I all came from the same source. Just one single source and that source are the Sacred-Ancient Blades."

Silence fills the room. Another surprising secret unlocked and so many more questions arise. What was truly going on? Is everything a lie or just a well hid memory? Whatever the case may be, Kyoko and Ichiro had definitely stumbled upon a great story indeed.

"How?"

"As Ichigo went on his journey, he discovers the secrets of the spiritual world and the grand history behind everything. The origin of the spiritual world was discovered and why the things we know today exist." Kon stands up once more and turns to point towards the five blades that were in the room. He points towards them. "And it all started with those beings along with the first great hero I had mentioned before."

"Wait! Don't tell me they are?!" Kyoko could not believe her eyes, all this time she had figure they were decorative pieces. Kon did say this hall was a sanctuary for them, but to be out in the open instead of a protective case like the book. It was ridiculous.

Kon could only laugh at her expression. He turns to Ichiro who looked like he was about to die from a heart attack. "Don't tell me you didn't think that they were the real ones. In fact, the middle one is Ichigo's blade, number 13."

"Then…then…where are the other eight blades?!"

"With their masters I suppose." Kon says still in a comical state as he sits. "Being the strongest artifacts in existence, all 13 blades are in a sealed sleeping state and only five of them were collected here."

"But…but…"

"Five-thousand years ago, as I had mentioned before, a great hero emerged and saved the spiritual world from chaos. Ichigo was that man's inheritor. Ichigo had inherited all of that man's powers, ideals, and knowledge."

Ichiro would then interrupt Kyoko from the final question that was the obvious one that needs to be answered.

"Who and or what was that hero?"

"…that great hero of the first spiritual war was named: Tite Kubo and he was the creator of the Sacred-Ancient Blades…"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back. Happy belated holidays to all and hope you all enjoyed them. **

**_/*\_**

**Reviews:**

**Chiruka: Glad you like it so far. The Tite Kubo thing was done on purpose as both a humorous gesture and somewhat serious. More for the humor though.**

**red888: It was a joke, glad you thought it was funny.**

**Phantom Claire: Good to hear from you as always. :D**

**Arrankor: Glad you like it so far and I hope you will continue to read. As for the virgin thing, that was another type of joke I tried. While my personal favorites are Yoruichi and Nel, I can't say who would get him in the long run. I haven't decided yet. I may mention it later if I think of something.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to the appropriate owners.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving Onward

**_/*\_**

"…that great hero of the first spiritual war was named: Tite Kubo and he was the creator of the Sacred-Ancient Blades…"

That was right, the ancient artifacts that are the sacred-blades were one in the same as the Hogyoku; manmade objects.

Kyoko and Ichiro remain silent as they had often been the past few hours. So many secrets and history were lost over only 5000 years. It is said that the late Captain-Commander: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was +2000 years old. Just in 3000 years prior to his life so much had changed in the spiritual world; so much that it caught up with today's generation. Powerful yet deadly secrets were coming to light too quickly.

"Perhaps we shall take a break." Kon begins, interrupting the eerie silence among him and the two students. "You two look like you're on the verge of a heart attack."

Kyoko and Ichiro could only nod in response. Even after learning all the secrets they have heard up till now, could they do anything about it? Ichigo seemed to become even more mysterious than ever before. What did he exactly do to cause such an upset?

"Well then." Kon stands from his seat and waves his hand over the book. The glass that once previously covered the book now reappeared. "Return from which you came and come back when you wish to hear more."

Kon would then turn away from them and head towards the back of the sanctuary near the sacred blades. Ichiro and Kyoko did as they were told and started for the entrance where they arrived from. Both remained silent as they walked down the pristine white hallway and sure enough at the end, the door was their once more.

The two young students then proceeded to touch the door and just like last time, a giant flash occurred. When they both opened their eyes once more, they were standing at the fake Kurosaki graveyard.

"Was that all just a dream?" Kyoko could only murmur as she looked up to the stars and pale moonlight that casted over the area.

"I don't think so." Ichrio comments as he looked over his form to notice himself wearing a pure white bracelet around his wrist. He glances over to Kyoko and notice the same bracelet. "Didn't Kon mention this door only opening once a year?"

Kyoko nods and glances down to her own bracelet. "Then how are we to get back?"

'_With knowledge comes power…'_ A voice echoed across the valley. _'…seek it whenever you will it…'_

Kyoko and Ichiro now look around the area and still find nothing in sight. The voice, while mystifying, had a soothing sense to their ears.

'…_and the secrets of pass shall be revealed…'_

* * *

**Soul Reaper Academy: The Next Day**

"How foolish you are!" Kyoko and Ichiro were now of course in the biggest trouble they could ever imagine. Being in front of the principal in said person's office was enough trouble as it was, but to also be embarrassed in front of a Captain Soul Reaper was not so pretty either.

"What do you have to say for your self's?" Newly appointed Squad 3 Captain Renji Abarai asks in a disappointed tone. He views the two students from the side of the room with his arms crossed. Both are bowing to the principal with 'semi-regret' for causing trouble. The principal had been scolding them for the past hour on the duties of a soul reappear and that sneaking out of the academy showed no sense of discipline.

Renji wasn't exactly mad at the two bowing students. He had to play the part as 'Captain' and have a serious demeanor. He was a trouble-maker himself when he was at the academy after all. His purpose for being there was to look at the new upcoming recruits from the sixth year graduating students. While on his way out, he would pay respects to the academy's principal whom was busy with two trouble makers. _'Even so, these two will become good soul reapers one day. Especially that girl. I'll have to keep an eye on her.'_

"We apologize, it won't happen again." Kyoko and Ichiro say in unison. With a shrug and one last small lecture, the principal waves them off. The two would then apologize and bow to Renji before their quick leave.

"To think those two are some of the finest students I've seen yet, Takeo-sensei." Renji says aloud and faces the while slowly shrugging.

"My greatest apologies Captain-Abarai. This kind of behavior is unacceptable. I'm ashamed to have shown you this." Takeo would bow before Renji and would then return to his desk to sit down. There hasn't been a single instant where a student would leave after hours, or what should be said: successfully escape. Security, rules and procedures were all to the letter, for Kyoko and Ichiro to escape was an accomplishment to say the least.

"No need Takeo-sensei." Renji responds to Takeo's words. "I shall take my leave now. Have a nice afternoon." The principal would then bow once more and thank Renji for coming by to the acadmy. Many of the students would be hype to see a lieutenant, but for a Captain to show up was a grand event in of itself.

As Renji heads for the exit, he could only wonder what those two young students could have been doing at such late of an hour. Something was mysterious about it, but he would let it slide and continue off with the grueling task that he had been trying to ignore; paper work.

* * *

**Soul Reaper Academy: Dormitories**

"Oh come on Ichiro, I want to go back to see Kon again tonight." Kyoko was anxious to say the least. Sure it was much to take in all at once, but what Kon had said so far had excited her; so much that she could not even fall asleep. Ichiro had similar problems but had managed to get a few hours. They were currently walking together through the hallways. Already being in trouble was enough and little sleep is just what both had needed.

"Now hold on a second." Ichiro would stop her. Though he was excited too, they had to play it smart or they could even be expelled. "We already have gotten in trouble once. Do you think we will be able to easily escape again? Security will be tighter than it already is. Especially for us."

Kyoko would cross her arms and pout with an annoyed expression. Ichiro would hear just a mutter from her of something about being chicken but could not make out her true words. He could only sigh at her childish behavior, but of course he did make a valid point. As much both wanted to see and hear more, especially after all they had learned, both of them could not just walk out again. It wasn't so simple. There were rules and regulations, some more strict than others that had to be followed to the letter.

"Listen. We will try again in two weeks. We must be very careful about doing this." Ichiro starts as they approach a fork in the hallway. "We will talk more about this in the upcoming week."

Kyoko nods in agreement as she turns down one path of the hallway. Ichiro takes the other route and both head back towards their respective dorms. Many questions clogged their heads much being very similar on their own accord. But there was one nagging question that had been bothering Ichiro since Kon's explanation of the Hogyoku; what was that connection between the source of manifested consciousness and the Sacred-Blades?

With the thought in mind Ichiro would fall asleep in his dorm room. On the other hand Kyoko would stay awake for a while longer thinking over and over about her family and the Kurosaki lineage. There was just so much more to learn about Ichigo and she wanted to know all of it.

'_Things are getting so interesting.'_

* * *

**Pocket Dimension: Sanctuary of the Sacred Blades**

"I wonder when those two will return?" Kon questioned to himself as he paced back and forth. He had been waiting impatiently for Kyoko and Ichiro's return. Sure it had only been a couple of hours, but he was getting anxious himself. He was finally passing knowledge to the outside world. After all, he had nothing else better to do. He was guardian of the Sanctuary and yet no one out of the entire spiritual world had manage to successfully find the four doors that led to the sanctuary; well almost. That all change just overnight when two young ones had stumbled into the sanctuary. Whether it was fate that led them there or not was unknown, bug Kon was happy to say the least.

"Quite excited I see." A voice from behind Kon would speak out. So far this was the only spirit other than the Hogyoku that would willing speak out to Kon. The voice would always sound amuse no matter the situation. "Quite a shame that you are bound to this place."

"Oh shut up!"

The voice laughs at Kon's response. Despite being the only other spirit that talked to Kon, it loved getting on Kon's nerves. The truth however was the truth. Kon is bound to the sanctuary and was to never leave. It was an unfortunate price to pay, but in the end a very important role to keep.

"Do not worry. I've been keeping you company after all. It is still beyond me why you don't use the Hogyoku's to make this place a little more enjoyable."

"Well unlike you, I'm now the Hogyoku's partner. I never used him like you did back all of those years ago." Kon turns to face toward the Sacred-Blades. The third of the blades that is on the left side of the room was glowing slightly. The silhouette of a woman can be seen hovering above it.

"Back then I hadn't thought about the consequences." She would respond. "I was just lucky enough to have Ichigo to rescue me. But as for you, since the Hogyoku accepts you as a partner, the least you could do is spawn in a T.V. with a satellite dish or a really long extension cable that connects to the human world. I mean if you desired it…"

"You really have promising ideas at times, but it does take a toll on me every time I use the power after all. It can't be help."

The two of them would remain quiet for a while longer as Kon continues his eager pacing. The spirit of the 3rd blade would remain visible and watch Kon's actions. She as well had nothing better to do but observe. Unlike Kon, she would be allowed to leave only if a spiritual being would remove her from the pedestal. The only problem is that Kon is supposed to protect the Sacred-Blades and only let them leave if the user is deemed acceptable to wield one.

"I do see why you're interested in those two kids." She would speak up. "They have been the only successful ones to reach here. Or was that the Hogyoku's doing?"

"I can't say." Kon stops his pacing and approaches her. "But I'm glad they did. While in their current form they can't do anything even after I reveal the secrets of the past. But I believe that when the society of today accepts the reality and severity of the situation, then just maybe we would all be allowed to leave this place."

"Do you think they will realize the source on their own? The source of everything that lies within me and my brothers/sisters?" The 3rd blade asks as her humanoid silhouette dissipates in the air only to reveal her blade slowly diming.

"Once again, I can't say." Kon would then sit down and leans against her sword form. The psychic connection between them growing stronger by the physical contact through Kon's back. "But even if they don't. I shall reveal the truth to them."

"Ichgio did by himself." Kon would pause and close his eyes. Ichigo had discovered the truth on his own. And yet even through all the mysteriousness of the past, he kept to his own ideals and moved forward with an open mind.

"Yes Ichio did. He was one in a million that guy. Right Kyoka Suigetsu?" Kon responds and opens his eyes once more. He would then take his view towards the book at the center of the room. "He was definitely special to say the least."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. You know I prefer my Sacred-Blade name: Sakkaku. (Illusion, hallucination)"

"Of course…"

* * *

**100 Years Ago: Tokyo University**

"Of all the things that could have gone wrong, you came to tell me that!?" Ichigo was not pleased. The Hogyoku after all was the very thing that made Aizen so powerful. Hell, it even almost caused the destruction of his entire town. If he hadn't stopped Aizen, his life would be so much different.

"Hey, don't get mad at me Ichigo." Yoruichi says in a commanding voice. Ichigo on the other hand was not all too pleased. His scowl that had been gone for a very long time had made its grand reappearance. Since forcibly retiring from the spiritual world caused him to enjoy life more. Since then, his scowl that was his usually demeanor had disappeared for a long time and a new smile replaced it.

Ichigo crosses his arms and immediately turns away from her, his scowl plastered on his face. Yoruichi was not too happy about the situation and wasn't thrilled about coming to tell Ichigo about it. If Urahara had come instead, Ichigo would have been able to take his frustrations out on him. _'Tsk. Maybe I should of made Kisuke come along. I could have gotten a good picture of Kisuke in pain.'_

"Ichigo listen." She takes a step towards him, her voice much softer than the last comment. "I didn't want to come to tell you this, but you know how the Soul Society is. We do feel obligated to tell you, you know."

"Hmph." Ichigo shifts his wait onto his left leg and remains silent while mentally cursing to himself. Just what he needed and he was just getting ready to study for his upcoming test to. He didn't need this to be on his mind.

"Soul Society has done enough and is trying its best not to involve you anymore. They are without a doubt grateful for all that you have done. But they do feel obligated to tell you the important details." Yoruichi would sigh at her words as her eyes gaze upon the tattoo placed on the young man's back. But of course it was no ordinary tattoo. It was specially placed there to prevent Ichigo's enormous power from causing harm to civilians while he was in the Human World.

Ichigo had to either remain a powerless human, which he had a terrible experience with before, or to remain in the Soul Society as a Soul Reaper. In the end, Ichigo chose, upon Soul Societies demands, seal all of his powers away in order to live a normal life.

"I know Yoruichi, I just…" He paused obviously frustrated with the current information.

"Frustrated. I know." Yoruichi states while she reaches over to his back and traces over the marking. "But you also know that you are not obligated to assist in any way. Though powerless, you can still see/sense spirits, just no longer able to fight them. Even if you could, they rather not rely on you."

Ichigo lets down his arm and lets out a defeated sigh. He was a fighter, a protector. He was born to protect, nothing more or less. He was able to get over his depression before when he met Ginjo Kugo. But with no means other than Yoruichi's constant visits, Ichigo decided it was time to leave the spiritual world be. Yet…it still comes back to haunt him even after him trying to move on. It is painful for him.

"Well anyways…" Yoruichi begins while quickly pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her large chest gave Ichigo a chill down his spine. And he thought he would get over it to. "…look at the bright side. You have me and I would love to 'sleep' with you again."

"Ugh god damn-it Yoruichi." He escapes her grip and quickly turns to face her only to find her disappeared and his karate uniform top neatly folded on the ground. Ichigo could only smile as he picked up his shirt and puts it back on. _'You really know how to push my buttons, huh.'_

* * *

**Tokyo Outskirts: Secluded Forrest**

A small glowing orb is floating above the ground. Many sparks of electricity and spiritual energy shoot out from it. The animals around evacuate from the scene quickly sensing danger. After mere moments a large blinding light occurs.

"Finally…" A woman speaks up. When the flash had ended, a naked woman appeared with the small glowing orb implanted on her forehead. "…finally I'm free…"

"…and your complete demise has come…"

"…Aizen!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not much to say this time. Enjoy!**

**_/*\_**

**LonelyHollow117: Thank you. I wasn't sure how well I was portraying the characters. Thanks for your opinion and review.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to the appropriate owners.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Woman in White

**_/*\_**

"…and your complete demise has come…"

"…Aizen!"

She slowly looks around the area with a dizzy haze. All signs of life nearby had eluded her; the animals obviously fearful of the energy she is emitting. Even so, her full strength had not completely recovered for immediate action. She stands of about 5'6, has short jet black hair and her dark brown eyes showed nothing but pure power. Though while her mind is cloudy and her vision blurred, her goal is absolute. After a quick look towards the clear blue sky, she slowly wobbles her way towards a clearing that she sees off in the distance.

'_A storm is coming, and I will be ready.' _She says to herself. Just as she reaches the clearing and with a quick snap of her fingers, clothes appear over her body and a wakizashi in hand. _'And you are going to help me whether you want to or not…'_

Just as she exits the forest and into the large clearing, she sees a large highway heading into a city that is miles away._ '…Kurosaki.'_

* * *

**Tokyo University**

Ichigo suddenly sneezes by pure coincidence. It wasn't the cleanest back alley in existence, especially the one belonging to the cafeteria. With a sigh and the thousands of thoughts that now shrouded his mind, he leaves the back-alley into the openness of the campus. _'Just great, just what I needed.'_

His thoughts however are quickly interrupted. The moment he turns to look towards the horizon was the exact same moment when reality, well human reality, kicks back into him. And boy does it kick hard.

There standing before him is his giant fan-girl population. Girls ranging from all different dorms, grade levels, and appearance all stood before him. If Ichigo had to guess, there was at least seventy-five to a hundred that stood before him. This did not include the girls that were currently attending classes.

All of them were screeching in unison with obvious joy. Many held up signs that asked questions about dating. Talk about being popular with ladies; Isshin would have a field day knowing how many potential daughter-in-laws he had. Ichigo never has a boring life whether it is human or spiritual.

With another sigh he closes his eyes and dreadfully hopes that this was just a bad dream instead of the increasingly bad day he was having. As he reopens then, he quickly takes in the fact that they were all now running towards him. With nothing else in mind than the female population in front of him, he starts running in the other direction. All previous thoughts that floated in his head were now gone, but not forgotten. As of course, when one problem rises, another always and surely follows.

"Oh, what the hell!" Ichigo practically screams at this point. He already had martial arts club, he didn't need another work out session for today. In this case though, it couldn't be helped. On top of a nearby roof of a building, a black cat watches with keen interest. Even though despite being in cat form, an obvious feline like smirk was present.

With that said, Yoruichi would then disappear from sight after having her fill of enjoyment of watching her former pupil discover the world of love. _'He just needs to get laid.'_

* * *

**Tokyo University: Dorm Room: 8pm**

"They just need to leave me be." Ichigo murmurs and sighs as he walks up the last step to the fourth floor where his room is located. Being popular was good sometimes, but in Ichigo's case was never a good thing. As he proceeds down the hallway, he quickly notices that a woman wearing pure white priestess robes is leaning against his room's door. Her face is hooded and while appearing to look normal, what bothered Ichigo the most was the small sword that she held in her fingertips. He stops in the middle of the hallway, several feet from her, and quickly blinks in hopes that he is seeing things. But to no avail, the woman remained leaning against his door. The only other noticeable thing is that music can be heard coming from his room; the sound of a piano.

Just as Ichigo contemplated whether or not to approach or retreat, a door opens two doors further down from Ichigo's room. Out came one of Ichigo's neighbors in a track suit. He is around Ichigo's height and haves dark red hair and eyes.

"Oh hey Ichigo." The young boy greeted him as he completely passed the hooded woman, as if not seeing her at all. Ichigo on the other hand does not respond and continues to stare down the hall towards her. "Hello? Earth to Ichigo?"

The young boy waves his hand in front of Ichigo's face and after a minute, Ichigo snaps out of his suppose of trance and face his dorm neighbor. "Oh hey, Kazuya. Sorry about that."

"You okay? You look a little pale. Have you seen a ghost or something?" The boy laughs and coincidentally the woman holding the sword giggles slightly. Ichigo quickly glances over Kazuya's shoulder and then back to him. Playing a part, Ichigo nervously chuckles.

"Yeah, something like that. Just a little tired maybe."

"Well guess those fan girls are keeping you busy." Kazuya laughs again and then brings his attention down the hallway towards the direction of the music. "I didn't know Kaito could play piano so well. It's amazing actually."

Ichigo takes the opportunity to ignore the mysterious woman's presence for just a second and to listen the beautiful music being played in his room. And indeed in fact, it was very pleasant to listen to.

"I didn't know he could play either."

"Yeah I notice that he plays whenever you two get into an argument. Maybe it's his way of calming down." Kazuya says and returns his look to Ichigo. It was true that Kaito have fights every so often, mostly about Kaito being jealous of Ichigo, but every time after the hallway is filled with beautiful music. Ichigo is usually never around to hear it because he walks it off or goes sparring. The two always make up afterwards and solve each other problems just like how friends should.

"Anyways, don't mind me; I've got some jogging to do. I'll catch you later." And with that the young boy runs off and down the flights of stairs, leaving Ichigo alone in the hallway with the woman.

"It's rather surprising to see the nice little life you have here." She finally responds while pushing off the door and standing face to face with Ichigo in the middle of the hall. "Not what I expected from a transcended being."

Ichigo was not expecting such an event to occur so soon after learning the bad news from Yoruichi. In short, the culprit who stole the Hogyoku stood before him and he was not in a position to defend himself from a spiritual attack. Things were becoming worse by the second and he had the faintest clue of what was truly going on. With as much resolve he could muster into a serious face and voice, he finally speaks.

"Who or what are you?"

Through the hooded face, Ichigo catches the small glimpse of a large evil like grin and soon after a chuckle that would scare any man. Luckily, through the experience of a lifetime, Ichigo manage to stand his ground against the unknown intruder.

"What's so funny?"

The woman's laughing fit was soon ended and the distance between them closed instantly; her wakizashi now placed tightly against Ichigo's neck. He didn't even have time to blink.

"I should be asking you that."

She removes the sword and walks past Ichigo. Ichigo stared off into the hallway with wide eyes. He was almost killed right then and there, his mind had stopped all thought processes and he could have sworn his heart might have stopped as well. Thank the lord he had another opportunity to see another day.

"You are nothing like the man whom I battled four years ago." The woman says aloud with a look of despair on her face. Ichigo can hear an inaudible mumble of something else but could not comprehend what she said.

"You've wasted my time, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo would turn to find her disappeared from existence. Her presence and spiritual energy was nowhere to be found in the entire campus. Not only was the whole interaction confusing, but even more so worrisome. Something was wrong, that was not the attitude of a thief who stole the power of an almost divine object. This was not Ichigo's obligation after all, Yoruichi made that clear earlier that day. He could walk away from the situation and not say anything, but that was not how Ichigo ever was. He was a natural born protector and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Ichigo jolts down the hallway to his room and opens the door abruptly. Kaito, who was playing a melody, jumps and plays a wrong note on the piano. Kaito would then see Ichigo quickly making his way to the closet and pulling out a book bag along with a change of clothes and then proceeding to rush into the bathroom.

"Why hello to you too!" Kaito yells at the bathroom door. Ichigo on the other hand doesn't respond at first and Kaito becomes more annoyed. Sure Ichigo was his closest thing he had for a friend, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Sheesh, my best friend being an asshole and ignoring me, I can't get a date to the dorm party, and a mysterious attractive woman appears holding a sword. What else can go wrong with today?"

Stumbling is then heard as Ichigo opens the bathroom door fully dressed in a different pair of clothes and out of his karate uniform.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh now you decide to-" However Ichigo was in no mood to play games. Things were getting bad and he had to figure out what.

"Not now Kaito. Please repeat what you just said." This was the first time Ichigo looked so tense. Kaito have seen many good and bad things about Ichigo, but this just takes the cake.

"What's wrong with you? A bug stuck up your-"

"Kaito! What about that woman!?"

If Kaito wasn't confused already, if not annoyed as it is, this was the most surprising thing he hears all day. Ichigo actually wanting to know about a certain woman? His virgin ass didn't take notice to all the girls on campus and yet this one girl captured his attention. _'Well she did dress like a priestess and carry a sword, maybe he has a fetish or something.'_

"Well if you asked nicely, then maybe I'll tell you." Kaito said while crossing his arms. He was still obviously upset with Ichigo over the whole dorm party situation, but in short, Kaito was also acting like a sore loser and a brat; something Ichigo had no time for.

"Ugh!" Ichigo yells furiously and punches the nearby wall hard. The punch had literally broken through the dry-wall and hit one of the wooden studs that lie inside. Kaito was surprised once more. Ichigo always showed a calm experienced demeanor towards Kaito and now he was actually showing rage and anger. Something was wrong and Kaito quickly caught on.

"Will you please tell me about her?" Ichigo asks; an obvious glare on his face. He removes his hand from the wall and slowly walks closer to Kaito. His expression is just a little bit calmer but far from happy.

"Um…yeah sure." Kaito says. "She came in out of nowhere a couple of hours ago. I didn't even hear her enter or exit the room. She was asking many questions about you."

"Was their anything noticeable about her? Maybe a round stone or something she said that sounded weird?"

Kaito thinks for a moment and his face lightens up. "Yeah in fact she mentions there was a place she wanted to go to. A place called Muken, an underground prison."

Ichigo shuts his eyes and curses under his breath. Not good, things were nowhere near as bad how he originally thought. The culprit, that woman, is after Aizen. That is without a doubt what Ichigo knew. And if she has the hogyoku, she could easily cause another Winter War. He had to stop her and despite what his heart told him, he had to go after her alone.

"Thanks Kaito."

"Uh…you're welcome."

Ichigo pauses for a short time before making his way to the closet. On the top shelf he pulls out a box that contained a few items in it. Kaito never knew what they were since the box was locked and he could never find a key for it. Ichigo takes the box and places it into his book bag. Afterwards, he heads for the door and opens it.

"Uh, wait where are you going?"

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going out for a while. I don't know when I will be back." Ichigo turns to face Kaito. His expression shows a sadden look. And once again, it was something that Kaito has never seen on Ichigo. He was just full of surprised, just all for the wrong reasons. Something was up and Kaito wanted to know. "I'm sorry for scolding you earlier. If you still wish to go to the dorm party, ask Kazuya. He would be glad to help you out."

And with that, Ichigo left the room and ran down the hallway. Kaito, with split-decision thinking, follows Ichigo quickly. He was not about to lose his only friend on campus without a good solid reason. He would chase Ichigo around campus for the next thirty minutes and only notice Ichigo gathering several different supplies; one in which included Ichigo's wooden sword from the kendo club. By the time Ichigo gathered all the supplies he needed, Kaito was worn out. He was a genius, but not an athlete.

Eventually Ichigo, with Kaito secretly on tail, end up on the far outskirts of the campus. Ichigo would quickly take a look around to see if anybody was nearby. Kaito is hiding behind a tree and looking at Ichigo cautiously. Ichigo would then begin meditating for several minutes before doing anything else. Suddenly the next thing Kaito notices is blue energy swirling around Ichigo's feet. After that, what seemed like hundreds of threads appeared out of the sky and pointed towards Ichigo. Some of these threads were red, but most were white. However there was one single thread that was striped red and white.

"Found you." Ichigo mutters and grabs hold of it. After that Kaito sees all other thread disappearing except the one Ichigo is holding.

"I'm sorry Kaito." Ichigo suddenly speaks up. Kaito freezes in place behind the tree. "I know you're there. You can come out."

Kaito slowly retreats from the tree and out into the open. His face is full of shock and confusion. The two stare awkwardly at each other for several minutes.

"W-what are you, Ichigo?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything. I don't have time." Ichigo starts and gives a long sigh. "Let's just say, I have a secret life that I didn't tell you about."

"B-but…"

"Trust me. It's a very dangerous life and that woman is a part of it." Ichigo turns away from Kaito and views the long trail of white and red striped thread. The thread was heading into center-city Tokyo.

"Is this the reason why you seemed so experienced?"

"Yes, yes it is. This life is not something I wanted to involve you or even myself in. I've been trying to return to a normal life, but obviously that is not happening any time soon. That's why I must go."

Kaito couldn't believe or see what was happening. There was a whole another world to the man that is Kurosaki Ichigo. And Kaito hadn't even touched the surface of it yet. So man more questions was filling the boy's head and he knew that his questions wouldn't be answered anytime soon.

"I would still like to call you my friend Ichigo."

"I know…and so would I. But I'm afraid this is as far as you go." Ichigo turns around to face him once more. A frown is plastered on Ichigo's lips and his eyes were casted downward.

"W-what?"

"I'll be disappearing for a while. And one day, somewhere in the near or far future; I promise I will return and tell you who I really am and what I've done in my life time. And I would love to hear you play the piano again, it sounded beautiful."

And with that said, Ichigo turns away from Kaito once more and back in the direction of the spirit thread. _'See you later, Kaito.'_

"Hirenkyaku!" And with that one last word, Ichigo vanishes from thin air.


End file.
